


Waltz of Pearls

by OmgPandi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (I've always wanted to use this tag :')), (which Dorothea/Edelgard/Byleth are tired of), Ballroom Dancing, M/M, Mutual Pining, My bad attempts at humor strike again, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Potential Spoilers, Waltzing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: A night of dancing with feeling.





	Waltz of Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> ngl I wasn't expecting to fall into Ferdibert Hell but I did and there's no getting out! I really love these two dorks :')
> 
> Inspired by [Dance of Pales/Waltz of Pearls from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKf0p9GmtsQ), which got me in the mood to write these two sharing a waltz with each other despite the fact that I've never written dancing before? I hope it turned out well ;;;;;
> 
> Shout-out to Bohemienne's "Festering Under Your Skin" because I haven't been able to stop thinking about Ferdinand with pearls in his hair since then. :')

It started with a suggestion from Dorothea on the trip back to Enbarr from the monastery. Hubert, who had been mentally preparing for the second phase of Lady Edelgard’s campaign (to begin working on removing the current caste system, begin preparing to take down “those who slither in the dark,” eventually look for a worthy successor to his Lady’s legacy), brought himself out of his thoughts to hear the end of Lady Edelgard’s conversation with Dorothea. 

“Oh Edie, I’m sure it won’t be that big of an inconvenience. Just one night! That should be enough to take everyone’s mind off of the gloom and doom of the last five years.”

“It’s not that I believe it’ll be an inconvenience, it just seems… a bit premature. I’d rather begin planning an official celebration after everything has settled.”

The Professor made a noise of agreement with Lady Edelgard, which Hubert saw caused Dorothea to pout and make some teasing comment about how _ ‘of course you would agree with her Professor, the last time you were at a ball, you left early because everyone wanted to dance with you!’ _ Hubert tuned the trio out atop his own horse, remaining vigilant in case some sort of harm were to come to Lady Edelgard. He spotted Bernadetta up ahead on her own alicorn while Petra rode her wyvern, and a strange mixture of longing and fear curled inside of him at the thought of trading places with either woman.

Caspar and Linhardt, he noted, were speaking to each other about something. Or rather, Hubert thought, Caspar was speaking with Linhardt about something while the other dozed off. Lysithea rode alongside them, shaking her head at their antics. And Ferdinand.

Well.

Ferdinand he spotted near Professor Manuela, enthusiastically speaking with her (_“most likely about an opera, Ferdinand has been eager as of late to convince Professor Manuela to rejoin the stage for one performance” _). The nobleman looked radiant as always, and Hubert would forever curse the day Ferdinand decided to grow his hair out. Despite how wild his hair looked at that length, it somehow suited Ferdinand better than most expected.

Hubert heard Ferdinand laugh about something; loud and boisterous, a rare sound in the last two years of the war. It had started to come back once the Professor returned and the Black Eagles Strike Force began moving quickly towards ending the war.

_ “I mustn’t think about these things right now,” _ Hubert thought, turning his sight away from the redhead. _ “I have a duty to Lady Edelgard first and foremost.” _

Hubert turned his attention back towards the Professor, Dorothea, and Lady Edelgard and nearly missed the subtle look his Lady gave him. She turned away then, a small smile gracing her face.

\----------------------

“So? Was Hubie staring at Ferdie again or-”

“Dorothea please, whatever is going on between those two will resolve itself.”

“Or never.”

“Byleth-!”

“It’s true, El. Those two will be pining after each other for _ years _ if no one takes the first step.”

“Professor Byleth is right, Edie! Besides, ever since That One Tea Time, they’ve been _ unbearable! _”

“Surely you jest-”

“Edie _ please_, if I have to hear Ferdie tell me one more time about how ‘dashing’ and ‘dark’ Hubie looks, I might zap him with a Thoron.”

“Please don’t zap Ferdinand with your magic. His magical resistance is awful.”

“I… suppose you two have a point. Very well, then, tell me more about this ball you have in mind. Perhaps a dance or two will help Hubert and Ferdinand resolve this… tension.”

\--------------------

Their return to Enbarr was met with a crowd of people lining the streets and decorations scattered all over the place. It was almost like a procession the way their party entered Enbarr, and Lady Edelgard insisted on walking through the streets of the capital upon seeing this, abandoning her horse and handing it off to one of the soldiers accompanying them. Professor Byleth followed her, the Sword of the Creator strapped to her side as always.

Her Majesty looked stunning and radiated confidence, which filled Hubert with a sense of pride at seeing everything Lady Edelgard struggled for finally begin to come to fruition after these grueling years of fighting. It was easy to forget, for a moment, that there were still those who opposed his Lady’s desire for peace across Fodlan hiding in the dark, waiting for the opportunity to strike at their weakest.

_ “I won’t allow it. Those who slither in the dark will know Her Majesty’s might soon enough, once the planning begins-” _

“Ah Hubert! There you are!” Hubert turned his head to see Ferdinand appear beside him, an easy smile appearing upon his face. “I am not quite sure what I expected to see upon our return, but this is quite the welcome back, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is mildly unexpected. I assume one of the soldiers sent ahead must have spread the news of our arrival, or perhaps the people of Enbarr have been planning this since the ending of the war reached their ears.”

Ferdinand nodded, “That reminds me, I heard some interesting news while on the road! It seems there will be a ball happening in the upcoming weeks! I am sure it’ll be a lovely event, especially if Dorothea is in charge-”

“Excuse me? A _ ball _ in the upcoming weeks?”

“Yes! Dorothea will be in charge of organizing it. I am sure she’ll do a fantastic job!”

Hubert wasn’t quite sure what to think, but felt caught off-guard by the statement. He was sure Lady Edelgard wasn’t going to agree, but it seems even Dorothea had a way of getting what she wanted out of even the Emperor herself, “I… see. Yes, I’m- I’m sure Dorothea will handle this task well.”

If Ferdinand noticed his slight hesitation, then the younger male mercifully ignored it. As they continued their procession further into the city, Ferdinand switched the topic from “perfect tea time snacks” to an agricultural survey he read years ago (“I was quite surprised when the Professor returned it to me! Although I am not quite sure why she thought I lost a singular white glove…”). While Hubert wasn’t as engaged in the conversation, he still enjoyed listening to the idle chatter.

\---------------------

\--------------

“So Ferdie, are you excited about the upcoming ball?” Dorothea asked, leaning in close to Ferdinand as they sat for their tea time. Dorothea brought a Southern Fruit Blend with her, which made Ferdinand mildly suspicious of Dorothea’s intentions. After a few minutes into their conversation, and no favors being brought up, Ferdinand let his suspicions go and enjoyed one of his favorite blends.

“Of course! I am an excellent dancer, after all, so it will be a wonderful time to prove it!” Ferdinand took a sip, a pleased sigh escaping him. “It’s a shame the Professor never chose me to represent our class during the White Heron Cup, I believe I would have made a fine dancer.”

“Oh absolutely,” Dorothea drawled, amusement clear in her voice. “Have you asked anyone by any chance… like a _ certain _ dark-haired, ‘intimidating’ someone we both know?”

Ferdinand could feel his cheeks reddening at _ who _exactly Dorothea was implying and cursed, not for the first time, telling her about that one tipsy night. Taking a moment to sip his tea again (and, hopefully, hide his blush, but judging by the look on Dorothea’s face he clearly failed), he replied, “Now Dorothea, I have no idea who you are referring to.” 

Dorothea raised an eyebrow at that, clearly unamused with him, “Don’t play coy with me Ferdie, you know that never works.”

He supposed she had a point. Dorothea gained tremendous skill in reading him after they managed to clear-up that misunderstanding with the fountain. Since then, she’s been one of his closest friends and he always appreciated her ability to be candid with him, especially when it comes to matters he grew up oblivious to.

“Well I… I’m sure he is going to be quite busy that night,” Ferdinand replied. “Keeping people away from Her Majesty-”

“By glaring at them from a distance and making minuscule gestures implying he’ll cut them with his knife-”

“So I would rather not waste his time.”

“Oh Ferdie, I highly doubt asking him for _ one _ dance is going to ‘waste his time’ or whatever,” Dorothea sighed, stirring some sugar into her tea as if she didn't bring him a rather sweet blend today. “Trust me, I think Hubert would really appreciate it!”

“While I appreciate the vote of confidence, I am afraid I’ll have to cut the conversation short ‘Thea,” he said, rising from his seat and giving her a small bow. “Administrative things to do, so little time. I will see you around!”

Ferdinand rushed off before Dorothea could give him a proper reply, but he faintly heard her mumble something under her breath.

\-------------

“If the Goddess _ is _ somehow still around, then please get these two idiots to realize they like each other already!”

\-------------

If Ferdinand was honest with himself, he should have realized that wasn’t the last he would hear of Dorothea. Only she would be, he supposed, brazen enough to force her way into his room on the night of the ball. She was already dressed for the occasion too, wearing a purple ensemble for the night. He noticed the intricate braids in her hair and knew immediately that Petra must have been responsible. Her make-up was stunning as always--a true Diva since Professor Manuela.

Right now, however, she had her hands resting on her hips and a frustrated look on her face. He gave her a timid smile, unsure of what he’s done to cause her ire, and was met with a pout. She gestured her head towards his vanity and, not wanting to get zapped with her magic again, complied with the request.

“I think a braid to the side would be a wonderful choice for tonight,” she said, looking through the vanity drawers. “For now, lets see if we can’t add a little make-up to make those eyes pop, shall we?”

Cradling his face, Dorothea got to work on applying some make-up to his face. He, of course, didn’t want her to go overboard, and he trusted her to know that. They’ve practiced on each other enough times to know their limits. After a few minutes, she seemed satisfied with her work and moved to collect his hair to start working on the braid. While Dorothea worked, they passed the time by humming songs to each other (and guessing the name of the opera) or simply talking about their day.

(Apparently, Linhardt and Caspar were causing a disruption earlier that day (or rather, Caspar did with Linhardt not to far away), which Ferdinand missed due to his aids bringing him papers that needed to be signed all day. A misunderstanding between Caspar and a local merchant, who he _ thought _ was selling illegal merchandise before Linhardt finally stepped in and bluntly told Caspar to “use his brain and stop causing a scene before Edelgard finds out.”)

An hour before the ball, Dorothea finished the braid and her inlay of pearls (“To help bring out the colors in your outfit, Ferdie!” “Dorothea, I do not believe any of these colors match the pearls-” “Hush you, I know what I’m doing!”) and told him to finish preparing himself as she left for the sitting room.

“She really did a good job…” Ferdinand mumbled, looking at himself in the vanity mirror. He never realized just how _ long _ his hair was until this moment, however, given the length of the braid. Briefly, the thought of cutting his hair flashed through his mind before he dismissed the thought with a sigh. _ “At this point, I am a bit too attached to the length to ever cut it…” _

Ferdinand stepped away from the vanity and worked on any final touches. He trimmed his eyebrows a bit more and made sure to put his gloves on before he joined Dorothea on their way to the ball.

\---------------------

\--------------

_ “As expected, Dorothea did well with the ball,” _ Hubert thought, glancing around the brightly lit room. The decorations were pristine, but not too overly done to the point of ostentatious. He and Lady Edelgard had arrived not too long ago, being told to go on ahead of the Professor as she tried to help Bernadetta fit into her gown for the evening. Much of Enbarr’s elite were present for the event, including a sizable amount of well-off members of the middle class, mingling around and making subtle glancing towards Lady Edelgard as they crossed the room. He caught the eye of a few noblemen, all bachelors from what he recalled, and they swiftly looked away like chastised children. If anyone was going to hold the honor of dancing first with Lady Edelgard, it was likely to be the Professor.

He couldn’t, however, blame them. Lady Edelgard looked stunning in her red gown, which trailed behind her a bit. Her hair, which Hubert had helped in styling, was down for the evening with an intricate braid holding her sides up. A small tiara was also worn for the evening, nothing too fancy but still signifying her as the Adrestian Emperor. Her only other accessory, he noted, was the ring that the Professor gave them before they left the monastery. He knew the Professor was wearing something similar tonight, perhaps as a subtle way of announcing their relationship. The former Black Eagle Strike Force members all knew Lady Edelgard’s feelings towards the Professor, so the announcement tonight wouldn’t likely come as a surprise to any of them.

He heard the Professor and Bernadetta get announced, and looked up to see the purple haired girl be led down by the Professor. Lady Edelgard, he noticed, looked pleased at seeing the two. Bernadetta, perhaps, for slowly overcoming her hermit ways, and the Professor for more obvious reasons. Before he could turn away, Dorothea and Ferdinand were announced not too long after and Ferdinand felt his breath catch for a moment.

_ “Are those pearls entwined in his hair?” _ Hubert thought. Whatever expression he had must’ve been the cause of Dorothea’s slight smirk on her face, and he could practically feel Lady Edelgard’s satisfied smile as well. The Professor, as always, kept a blank look, but there was clear amusement in her eyes. _ “Conspiring as always I see…” _

“Edie! Hubie! Bernie! Professor! How lovely to see you all together, isn’t it Ferdie?” Hubert could hear the amusement in Dorothea’s voice and, judging by Ferdiand’s own expression, he was just as unamused as Huber was with this.

“Indeed, and I must say Dorothea, you have done an excellent job putting this together.”

“Was there ever any doubt?” Dorothea asked, giving Ferdinand a wink. The redhead looked… radiant tonight, more so than usual. Every shift Ferdinand made caused the pearls to reflect beautifully off the light and Hubert felt his mouth go dry a bit.

Suddenly, the orchestra was signaled to begin playing the music for the waltz. Couples across the room paired up and began sliding and swaying with each other to the beat of the music. The Professor offered her hand to Lady Edelgard, who graciously accepted and made their way towards the center of the room. Dorothea pulled Bernadetta along, with the clear intent of sharing one dance with the purple haired girl. As she left Hubert and Ferdinand behind, she gave a wink (to who, Hubert wasn’t sure) and continued onward to the dance floor. Hubert felt a sudden awkwardness at being left behind by their companions and, taking a small glance at Ferdinand, he noticed the redheaded nobleman had a bit of pink decorating his cheeks.

Ferdinand cleared his throat and turned to Hubert, an awkward smile on his face as he said, “Well, it would seem our friends are paired up for the evening…”

“Indeed,” Hubert replied, unsure how to proceed. Again, the silence between the two felt tense and awkward, so unlike their time spent over tea and coffee.

_ “It is the atmosphere,” _ Hubert thought, _ “All these dancing couples must be messing with our heads-” _

“W-Would you care for a dance?” Ferdinand blurted out, his eyes widening suddenly. “T-That is to say if you feel comfortable dancing with me! I understand if dancing is not something you enjoy, in fact I recall you glowering at the Professor when she jokingly asked if you wanted to be our representative-”

“It’s fine,” Hubert said, interrupting Ferdinand’s rambling and earning a small ‘Oh’ from the other nobleman. “In fact… I would greatly enjoy dancing with you, Ferdinand.”

The redhead blinked a couple of times before a beaming smile graced Ferdinand’s face. The younger nobleman extended his hand and led Hubert towards the dance floor. He could see Lady Edelgard and the Professor not to far from where the two stood, seemingly lost in their own world as they glided across the dance floor together. Dorothea, he noticed, was close by as well and gave Hubert a small smile as she saw them approach.

After some awkward shuffling around, Hubert assumed the position of the person leading. One of his hands dropped to Ferdinand’s waist while the other was occupied with Ferdinand’s hand. Once Ferdinand’s other hand was placed on his shoulder, the redhead nodded his head to let Hubert know he was ready to begin.

The two swayed back and forth for a bit before they started getting a feeling for this particular beat. Ferdinand, it seemed, picked up on it quicker but was patient as Hubert took slightly longer. Once he felt ready, they began dancing to the beat and gliding across the room like many of the other couples around them. They maintained eye-contact the best they could (_ “Once again, those pearls in his hair are very distracting” _) and Hubert could feel his cheeks begin to pink as well. Ferdinand’s had long since held a pink tint to them, but he could see that the other nobleman’s eyes were sparkling with complete joy.

The thought of Ferdinand being _ this _ happy to share a dance with him filled Hubert with both joy and disbelief at getting this sort of reaction out of the redhead. To have such a beautiful man stare at him in that way emboldened Hubert and he positioned himself closer to the redhead. He heard Ferdinand’s breath hitch a bit at the sudden closeness, but Ferdinand made no move to recreate the space previously held between them. In fact, it seemed Ferdinand moved himself even _ closer _ to Hubert and the raven haired man had no idea what to do with this information. Ferdinand couldn’t possibly-

Eventually, the music reached its peak and many couples around the room started to dip their partners. The Professor, he saw, dipped Lady Edelgard while Dorothea dipped Bernadetta. Taking a breath in, Hubert followed their lead and dipped Ferdinand at the appropriate time, causing their faces to be close for a split second when Hubert bent down as well. If possible, the blush on Ferdinand’s face grew redder at the action and remained that way when Hubert brought him back up. As the music drew to a close, they continued their slide and glide across the dance floor and stopped with their faces close to each other when the music ended.

Hubert heard the other dance couples around the room give a polite applause for the orchestra, but he was too distracted by Ferdinand’s eyes to join them (and Ferdinand, it seemed, was in a similar position). Ferdinand blinked a couple of times, almost as if he was coming out of a trance, before he removed his hand from Hubert’s shoulder. Hubert similarly removed his hand from Ferdinand’s waist, but was reluctant to stop holding hands with Ferdinand. The warmth of the other’s hand felt wonderful at that moment. Given the way the redhead didn’t make a move to remove their entwined hands gave Hubert a small amount of hope that Ferdinand felt the same.

Giving a small smile, Ferdinand led Hubert away from the dance floor and towards one of the columns filling the space. Once the pair stopped, Hubert noticed a thoughtful expression cross the redhead’s face as he seemed to contemplate something. Over the last five years, Hubert learned that it was best to be patient with Ferdinand as he sorted out his thoughts. 

Finally, after a minute of comfortable silence between the two, “That was a very pleasant experience,” Ferdinand started. The redness of his cheeks died down a bit, but a faint pinkness was still there as he continued, “Professor Manuela once told me that you can learn a lot about a person from the way they dance, especially by the way they look at you during it.”

“Is that so.” It came out more as a statement than a question, but a sudden spark of anxiety finding its way through Hubert.

“Y-Yes,” Ferdinand looked away then, suddenly embarrassed it seemed and Hubert feared the worst. “Do you… I know you once asked me if that coffee I gave you was for ‘someone I fancied’ and seemed rather embarrassed when I revealed it was for you, but Hubert if I may… do you by any chance fancy me as well?”

Hubert paused, thoughts suddenly addled by the question and the implications (_“‘As well’? What does he mean by _ ‘as well’_?” _) of what Ferdinand said.

Did Ferdinand, one of the most radiant, optimistic, and kindhearted people Hubert has met, actually _ fancy _him? Were his feelings, perhaps, not as unrequited as he previously thought?

Oh how Hubert could practically feel the smug delight coming from Lady Edelgard. Ever since she found out about their time spent over tea and coffee, she had been trying to reassure him that Ferdinand felt the same way. Ever time he dismissed it, she would get this look in her eyes as if she thought Hubert was a great fool for not believing her.

_ “Oh what a fool I am, Lady Edelgard.” _

“Er… Hubert? Are you quite alright?” Ferdinand’s unsure question brought Hubert out his thoughts and the raven haired man suddenly felt bad for leaving Ferdinand’s previous questions unanswered. “I understand, I must have read the situation wrong or something-” Ferdinand tried removing his hand from Hubert’s and oh no Hubert couldn’t have that, he didn’t want to make Ferdinand believe a rejection was coming his way.

“Absolutely not,” Hubert interrupted, tightening his grip on the other’s hand. Ferdinand looked shocked at the sudden strength of Hubert’s grip. While Hubert’s hands didn’t constantly wield lances, axes, and swords like Ferdinand’s, Hubert did have some training with a lance and it always seemed to surprise people. “You are right Ferdinand, I do… fancy you quite a bit,” Hubert admitted, a faint heat rising on his cheeks. “In fact, I fancy you a great deal, more than you can imagine.”

“O-Oh?”

“Yes, I’ve held these feelings for quite some time. Over the years, my mind has been occupied with thoughts of seeing Lady Edelgard’s ambitions fully realized and… thoughts of you to be frank. Your presence causes my mind to become addled and I’ve come to long for the warmth you give. Every time we sat down together for tea and coffee, I’ve wanted nothing more than to bask in your radiance and admit these feelings… but I was afraid that my feelings would be unrequited,” Hubert shook his head then, suddenly feeling like a fool, “It’s rather silly that I’ve waited this long to tell you but…”

“Nonsense!” Ferdinand blurted, a sudden intensity shining in those orange eyes. “In truth, we’re both at fault for taking this long. I did not believe you felt the same and decided to bury my own feelings away underneath my work and the war.” A large grin spread across Ferdinand’s face and a small chuckle escaped his mouth as well, “To think, we were both pining after each other this whole time!”

Hubert laughed as well, genuinely amused by the ridiculousness of the situation. “Indeed, we make quite the pair, don’t we?”

“Oh absolutely,” Ferdinand agreed, grin still in place as he have their hands a small squeeze. “The Prime Minister and the Minister of the Imperial Household… pining after each other like lovestruck teenagers back at the Officer’s Academy.”

“An apt comparison, even if it pains me to admit it, although I’d like to think we’re a bit _ better _ than those ‘lovestruck teenagers.’”

“Hmm… perhaps, but I have a feeling that Dorothea will disagree greatly. I knew I had a right to feel suspicious of her these last few weeks!”

“You might want to add Lady Edelgard and the Professor to that list as well,” Hubert stated, amusement entering his voice when he saw the surprised look on Ferdinand’s face. “They’ve been very insistent that you would return my feelings as well.” 

“Is that so… somehow that feels very disconcerting.”

“As riveting as it is to discuss whether or not our entire class knew before either of us did,” Hubert started, which earned a rather cute pout from Ferdinand, “Perhaps you would be willing to join me out on the balcony? I was told it would be a clear night to gaze at the stars…”

Whatever nervousness Hubert felt after asking seemed to disappear at Ferdinand’s warm grin and repositioning the pair so that their arms would be linked together as well, “I would love to.”

As they left the ballroom, Hubert couldn’t help but admire once again how the pearls reflected off the light from the ballroom. Whatever stars they would see tonight couldn’t possibly compare to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pandabuddha1) if you want to bother me about Fire Emblem, Pokemon, or whatever else!


End file.
